veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scallion 1
Scallion #1 (also known as the Lead Scallion) is a character in VeggieTales. He is the leader of the Rapscallions, the others being Scallion 2 and Scallion 3. He is the tallest of the Scallions, and like the other two, he is unnamed. His shorter, more goofy partners regularly appear with him. He is often known to play mischevious roles, first appearing in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''as one of the Wisemen who plot against Daniel. He appears in the next episode in an info-mercial for the Forgive-O-Matic. Scallion #1 also appears in ''Madame Blueberry ''as a Stuff-Mart salesman who tries to convince Madame Blueberry that she needs more stuff to make her happy. Scallion #1 sings baritone in a quartet singer with the other Scallions and Frankencelery (but switches to bass in '''Twas the Night Before Easter when Frankencelery is not present). Personality Scallion #1 is a mysterious, sly and crafty character. He is also somewhat snobbish and can be easily annoyed by his slightly dim-witted sidekicks. He is also bothered that he doesn't have a name ("They've never given me a name. I've been around since show one and I still don't have a name!") Appearance Scallion #1 is a tall scallion with stalks for hair. He has purple-colored eyelids and a long purple nose. He is seen wearing eyeliner in early appearances, and in Daniel ''wears a gold ruby-encrusted belt. He also has a British accent. After ''VeggieTales switched to the Maya animation software, Scallion #1's hair/stalks are slicked back giving them a combed look. His eyeliner is also removed. Filmography *Wiseman #1 in'' Where's God When I'm S-Scared?'' *Salesman in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! '' *Bandit #1 in ''Are You My Neighbor? *Bank Robber in The Toy That Saved Christmas *Himself in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (cameo) *Salesman #1 in Madame Blueberry *Himself in A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness *Englishman and Cedric in King George and the Ducky *Host in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Janitor in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (voice only) *Executioner in The Ballad of Little Joe *Banker in An Easter Carol '' *Abbot in ''Duke and the Great Pie War *Mr. Parkman in Minnisota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Scaryman in Lord of the Beans *Choco-Bandit in Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple *Ice cream man in God Made You Special *Pirate Spy in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Himself in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (cameo) *Boo-Boo-Ville villager in Abe and the Amazing Promise (cameo) *Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving ''(cameo) *Confetti the Fox in ''Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't *Eddie in Sweetpea Beatuy: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Himself in Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Larry Learns to Listen *Himself in Bob Lends A Helping Hand *Scallion Explorer in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Himself in Celery Night Fever '' *Cameraman in ''Beauty and the Beet '' *Bodyguard in ''Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *The Rap Scallion in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac *Himself in Two Tales of Two Cities *The Super Scallion in Samson the Great *Himself in The Abrams Family *Long John Sliver in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Himself in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Himself in The Littlest King *Himself in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Moldywart in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Moldywart in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Himself and Salesman in A Town Called Slackerville *Moldywart in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Gallery scallions1.png|Scallion #1 in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? forgiveomatic.png|Scallion #1 in God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! bandit.png|Scallion #1 in Are You My Neighbor? bandit2.png|Scallion #1 in The Toy That Saved Christmas runningscallion1.png|Scallion #1 in Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! rapscallions2.png|Scallion #1 in Madame Blueberry Celery5.png|Scallion #1 in Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? englishman.png|Scallion #1 in King George and the Ducky cedric.png|Scallion #1 as Cedric in King George and the Ducky scallion4.png|Scallion #1 in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen scallion5.png|Scallion #1 in Lyle the Kindly Viking scallion6.png|Scallion #1 in The Ballad of Little Joe scallion7.png|Scallion #1 (paper model) in An Easter Carol abbot.png|Scallion #1 as the Abbot in Duke and the Great Pie War parkman.png|Scallion #1 as Mr. Parkman in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush scaryman.png|Scallion #1 as Scaryman in Lord of the Beans bandit3.png|Scallion #1 as the Choco-Bandit in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple icecream.png|Scallion #1 in God Made You Special Pirate20.png|Scallion #1 as the Pirate Spy in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie scallionsfair.png|Scallion #1 in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue scallioncameo.png|Scallion #1 in Abe and the Amazing Promise kidscallion.png|Scallion #1 in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella scallions6.png|Scallion #1 in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella scallion10.png|Scallion #1 in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving confetti.png|Scallion #1 as Confetti the Fox in Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't eddie.png|Scallion #1 as Eddie in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart quartet2.png|Scallion #1 in 'Twas the Night Before Easter Celery6.png|Scallion #1 in Larry Learns to Listen spacescallion.png|Scallion #1 in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier scallionband.png|Scallion #1 in Celery Night Fever Trivia *He is rumored to be the Silly Song announcer. *Scallion #1 is very similar to Archibald Asparagus in both appearance and voice. *According to BigIdea.com: **His favorite role is the Stuff-Mart Salesman **His long-term goal is to star in his own TV series, "The Incredible Adventures of That Guy Who Looks Like a Green Onion." **His short-term goal is to get the ''VeggieTales ''directors to stop calling him, "Hey, you!" *When ''Lyle the Kindly Viking ''was released, BigIdea.com let fans submit name suggestions for Scallion #1 which would be shortly featured on the website. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Scallions Category:Antagonists Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Villains Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor?